The House of Fear
by Alicia-Adriana14
Summary: AU.Una simple apuesta lleva a los chicos a adentrarse a una mansión embrujada donde hace muchos años murió una niña y donde han desaparecido todas las personas que se atrevieron a entrar. Contiene Spitfire, Chalat , Supermatian y AquaRocket


_**The**_ House of Fear

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**15 de agosto 2011, 00:00 am**_

Una chica de aproximadamente 14 años corría a toda prisa en un gran pasadizo con lágrimas en los ojos ella se encontraba en una vieja mansión abandonada

-no te vayas aun no hemos terminado de jugar-dice una voz que hace eco en toda la casa

- no déjame en paz- grita la chica corriendo con más fuerza pero cuando está por llegar a la salida se tropieza y cuando se trata de parar le agarran la pierna y ella forcejea pero algo la golpea en la cabeza y todo se vuelve negro cuando la chica abre los ojos se encuentra sentada en el gran comedor

-muy bien es hora de tomar él té- dice una voz, la chica trata de buscar de donde proviene la voz pero no ve nada, entonces ve una vieja tasa de porcelana rota en frente de ella

-a pero antes tengo que cepillar tu cabello- dice nuevamente la voz, en ese momento siente que algo jala su cabello

-no auxilio alguien sálveme auxilio por favor- grita la chica con mucha desesperación cuando ella voltea lentamente ve a una pequeña niña de unos 8 años con un cepillo en mano ella ladea la cabeza asía un lado

-ya me aburrí de jugar contigo- dice la niña cuando voltea y comienza a caminar la chica se levanta y cuando toca su hombro una cucarachas comienzan a subir por su hombro la chica grita con desesperación y la niña voltea pero su dulce mirada se convierte en una diabólica entonces cuando la chica jira hacia un lado un hacha comienza a acercarse a ella, en toda la mansión se escucha un grito espeluznante pero es silenciado y las puertas de la mansión se cierran

-quiero a otros juguetes muy pronto vendrán más- dice la niña desapareciendo entre la oscuridad

* * *

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Escuela secundaria Local**_

_**14 de agosto 2013, 15:00 am**_

-se los digo, no existen tal cosa como los fantasmas- dice un chico pelirrojos, con ojos verdes profundos y pecas dispersas por sus mejillas, cerrando su casillero

- _su nombre es Wallace West, Wally para abreviar, va en segundo año de secundaria, tiene 16 años, es mi mejor amigo, él es de Central City, pero se mudó a Puerto feliz por el trabajo de su padre cuando tenía 10 años, desde entonces vive aquí-_

-y como estas tan seguro vigilante de la playa- dijo una chica de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, con rasgos asiáticos y ojos grises como el acero, poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-_ella es Artemisa Crock va en el mismo año que Wally, tiene 15 años, ella y Wally pelean muy a menudo,… está bien siempre pelean de cosas triviales, ella es de Gotham al igual que yo, Dinah su madre adoptiva, pensó que sería bueno un cambio ella se mudo aquí cuando tenía 12 años, ella es.. Como le dice Wally ..Una fierecilla completa, jamás consigas su lado malo te arrepentirás y conseguirás una flecha en tu trasero o terminaras en ____Timbuktu__ depende de su estado de ánimo-_

-aquí van de nuevo- dijo un chico con aburrimiento un poco más bajo que los dos con cabello negro y ojos azules profundos

– _ese soy yo Richard Greyson, mis amigos me dicen Dick, tengo 13 años, voy en primero de secundaria, ya lose me salte un grado, soy de Gothan City pero eso ustedes ya lo saben, me mude aquí cuando tenía 9 años, un año después del "accidente", antes mi familia y yo éramos acróbatas en un famoso circo, pero un supuesto accidente les costó la vida a mi familia luego de eso Bruce Wayne me acogió como su hijo y me trajo aquí con la finalidad de despejar mi mente-_

-definitivamente parecen niños de 5 años- dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes, cruzando los brazos

- _ella es…. Zatanna Zatara, hey es hermosa tengo derecho de estar enamorado, pero bueno, ella tiene 14 años va en primero de secundaria, además de hermosa es muy buena en ayudarme hacer bromas, ella es de New York, se mudó aquí cuando tenía 8 años por que su padre la trajo aquí para que olvide la trágica muerte de su difunta madre, jamás consigas su lado malo o puedes terminar calvo o vestido como mujer en medio de tu escuela, pobre Wally ,aunque me dio mucho material de chantaje jeje-_

-acuérdense están en negación- dijo una joven morena con cabello marrones y ojos marones pardos

_- Ella es Raquel Evil, tiene 17 años, ella está en cuarto año de secundaria este es su último año en la secundaria, ella es de Dakota City, se mudó aquí cuando tenía 11 años por el trabajo de su madre, jamás la molestes o le hagas bromas y cuando digo jamás por experiencia personal te arrepentirás luego, Wally y yo lo aprendimos de una mala manera solo pensarlo me da escalofríos-_

-seguro se detendrán cuando comiencen a salir- dijo una chica de cabello rojo y ojos marrones, con una sonrisa ingenua

– _Ella es Megan Morze, tiene 16 años, va en tercero de secundaria, ella es la chica más alegre del grupo, siempre está buscando el lado positivo de todo, ella siempre trata de ayudar de alguna manera, Megan es una animadora, ella nació aquí en puerto Feliz_-

-¡NUNCA VAMOS A SALIR!- gritan Artemisa y Wally juntos

-no griten- dijo un chico alto de cabello negro, con complexión musculosa y ojos celestes

_- Él es Conner Kent, tiene 16 años, va en tercero de secundaria al igual que Megan, Conner es el más callado del grupo a simple vista puede parece un chico malo irónicamente no lo es un buen chico, se mudó a aquí cuando tenía 10 años, Conner es de Metrópolis City, se mudó aquí gracias a su madrasta que convenció a su padre de mudarse aquí para tener más unión familiar, si Conner tiene problemas con su padre pero eso es asunto de él y su familia-._

Un chico moreno, con ojos celeste marino y cabello rubio suspira

_-Él es Kaldur´hamn pero él prefiere que lo llamemos Kaldur, tiene 17 años al igual que Raquel va en cuarto año de secundaria, él es como el hermano mayor del grupo y como todos dicen el más cuerdo y sereno de nuestro grupo, se mudó aquí cuando tenía 13 años, él vive con sus tíos desde que tiene 3 años, porque sus padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo, desde entonces ha sido criado por sus tíos, se mudó por el trabajo de su tío_

-muy bien Wally aremos una apuesta, si demuestros que la mansión Collen esta embrujada tu serás mi esclavo por toda una semana- dice Artemisa con una sonrisa

-¿y si yo gano?- dice Wally muy seguro de sí mismo

-¿qué quieres?-dice Artemisa y Wally se acerca a su oído y le murmura algo que nadie escucha excepto un pequeño troll, debe haber sido algo realmente embarazo para que Artemisa se ruborice cuando Wally se aleja de ella

-¿está bien?- dice Wally con una sonrisa y ella asiente sin poder decir alguna palabra

-pero para tener testigos iremos todos- dijo Dick y los demás se miran entre si

-no creo que sea una muy buena idea, no se debe jugar con eso- dice Kaldur

-si yo también estoy de acuerdo con Kaldur eso puede ser peligroso- dice Megan

- no te preocupes hermosa yo te salvare- dice Wally recibiendo un zape en la cabeza de parte de Artemisa – ¡hey!-dice el

-suena interesante- dice Zatanna con una nano en su barbilla- me apunto-dijo ella

-me supongo que tu también iras ¿verdad? Arty- dice Dick

-Claro para evitar que Wally salga corriendo como una gallina despavorida cuando vea que tenía razón- dice Artemisa

-aun no hemos ido todavía no hables como si ya hubieras ganado voy a disfrutar mucho mi premio- dice Wally con una sonrisa coqueta, recibiendo un golpe en la costilla por parte de una sonrojada Artemisa

-yo también voy, quiero grabar todo- dice Raquel sacando su videocámara

-Vamos Megan ven estaremos todos juntos- Dice Zatanna tratando de convencer a su amiga-Conner tu vendrás verdad- dice ella mirando al chico, el cual la mira y asiente con la cabeza

-ves no tienes de que preocuparte- dice Zatanna mirando a su amiga con ojos esperanzados

-está bien-dice Megan con un suspiro

- está bien solo faltas tú Kal- dice Wally y todos miran a Kaldur

-muy bien iré con la condición de que nadie se ira por su cuenta- dice Kaldur y todos se miran entre si y asienten

-_Si tan solo hubiéramos escuchado a Kaldur, fue una muy mala idea-_

* * *

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**14 de agosto 2013, 23:57 am**_

_-_Cuando más va a tardas Wally- se queja Dick apoyándose en el muro de la entrada de la gran y majestuosa mansión antigua

-para ser el más rápido en el club de atletismo siempre llega tarde- dice Artemisa

-este lugar me da escalofríos- dice Megan sobándose con ambas manos los brazos

-chicos- se escucha una voz todos voltean y ven a Wally

_-_espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para llegar tarde vigilante de la playa- dice Artemisa

-es que me detuve para comprar mis suministros- dice Wally enseñando su gran mochila la cual estaba llena de comida

-muy bien revisemos la lista-dice Zatanna – linternas, bolsas de dormir, celulares cargados con los números de emergencia en marcación rápida, aperitivos, cámara de filmación, comunicadores velas, fosforo, sal y agua vendita- dice ella y todos asienten

-muy bien vamos a entrar- dice Dick subiendo por el muro y cayendo muy elegante mente y los demás siguieron su ejemplo hasta que solo quedaron Mega y Conner

-no debiste venir si no querías- dice Conner

- aunque tenga miedo también quiero saber si los rumos son ciertos o no- dice Megan y Conner la mira y se acerca y le toma de la mano

-está bien yo te cuidare- dice él y Megan sonríe

-chicos apresúrense- grita Raquel desde el otro lado

-vamos- dice Conner y Mega asiente

* * *

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**15 de agosto 2013, 00:40 P.m.**_

-dormiremos aquí- dice Artemisa, los chicos estaban en el salón principal acomodando sus bolsas de dormir

-ya veo porque nadie ha comprado este lugar nadie viene aquí- dice Zatanna

-en realidad no es eso Zee- dice Dick y todos lo miran confundido

- verán estuve investigando y en 1953 hubo un incendio en esta mansión donde murió Samanta Collen hija de Nicolás y Mirian Collen, ella tenía 8 años según dicen quedo atrapada en medio del incendio, después de su muerte sus padres dejaron esta mansión y se fueron a Inglaterra, cada vez que alguien intenta remodelar o destruir este lugar cosas malas suceden según dicen cada persona que viene a hacer algo a esta mansión, si tiene un hijo o hija muere y si no tiene hijos esa persona muere carbonizada, dicen que muchas personas se adentraron en esta mansión y desaparecieron- concluyo Dick

-eso es espantoso- dice Megan

-eso es absurdo, solo son cuentos creados para atraer turistas, además no…..-dice Wally, pero entonces se escucha una risa de una niña, Raquel mueve su videocámara hacia todos lados y los chicos buscan por toda la habitación alumbrando sus linternas, pero no ven nada, de la nada todas las linternas y luz de la videocámara se apagan y un grito de una de las chicas se escucha, cuando las linternas la videocámara se vuelven a prender

-donde esta Zee- dice Artemisa buscando a su amiga

-Zatanna-grita Megan buscando una señal de ella

-hay una explicación lógica para esto- dice Wally

-cual crees que es genio- dice Artemisa acercándose amenazadora mente así Wally

-esto seguramente es una broma- dice Wally muy confiado de sí mismo, y mira a Dick

-amigo, te juro que esta no era la broma que había planeado- dijo Dick señalando a hacía el techo donde hacia un fantasma falso colgando de una soga

-claro que si Dick, claro que si- dice Wally sin creer a su amigo

-chicos tienen señal- dijo Raquel mirando su teléfono y todos sacan sus teléfonos ninguno tenia señal

-chicos hay que buscar a Zatanna y olvidarnos de la absurda apuesta- dijo Kaldur, entonces una melodía de piano comienza a sonar es toda la mansión, los chicos se asustan y se apegan entre si

-proviene del allí- dice Conner señalando una puerta y todos van a esa dirección cuando llegan la melodía deja de sonar y al abrirla puerta ellos entran al salón para encontrar a Zatanna amarada a la mesa con sogas rojas como la sangra, los chicos corren hacia ella

-quien te hizo esto- dijo Raquel

-n no n no lose un momento estoy haya y al otro aquí- dijo Zatanna muy asustada, Dick se acerca a ella y comienza a cortar la soga cuando se rompe la soga se vuele agua

-eso huele a sangre- dice Conner agarrando el líquido rojizo

-quiero irme de aquí- exclamo Zatanna tocando su blusa que estaba mojada de sangre

-la puerta principal está cerca de aquí es mejor irnos- dice Kaldur y todos asiente cuando comienzan a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta al querer abrirla la puerta estaba bajo llave, cuando Conner y Kaldur iban a forzar la puerta los teléfonos de todos suena cuando todos contestan

-aún no se pueden ir recién hemos comenzado el juego ¿quién será el próximo? jajajaja- dice una voz espeluznantemente dulce y cuelga, todos se quedan como piedras, todos se miran entre si

-las ventanas- dice Dick y Wally agarra un vieja silla y la tira contra la ventana pero esta revota

-qué demonios- murmura Wally y lo vuelve hacer pero con el mismo resultado, pero entonces un pequeña figura negra pasa por sus piernas y cuando todos ven era un gato negro el cual maúlla

-como entraste aquí- dice Megan arrodillándose para acariciar el gato pero cuando está apunto de rosarlo el gato la araña, se estremece y sale corriendo, dejando un delgado hilo de sangre en la mano de Megan la cual se queja del dolor

-estas bien Meg- dice Conner rompiendo una parte de su camisa y colocándola en la mano de Megan

-si- dice ella un poco sonrojada ante la acción

-si ese gato está aquí adentro debe de ver una entrada por la cual allá pasado- dice Artemisa

-pero el gato es lo- comienza a decir Raquel pero deja de hablar cuando algo mojado cae en su hombro cuando ella toca su hombro y mira su mano el líquido era rojo cuando ella mira hacia arriba ve las palabras "¿QUIÉN ES EL SIGUIENTE? "Escrito con sangre se tapa la boca para no gritar y todos miran hacia arriba

-tenemos que salir de aquí- grita Zatanna aterrorizada pero entonces ella se desmaya y no solo ella sino todos la videocámara cae al piso y se puede apreciar que una mano negra comienza a jalar a todos hacia direcciones distintas

* * *

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**15 de agosto 2013, 03:26 P.m.**_

Dick estaba dormido en una de las mesas de la biblioteca cuando un ruido lo despierta el mira a todos lados cuando siente un intenso dolor en la cabeza

-¿Qué demonios me paso?- se pregunta así mismo entonces se acuerda de donde se encontraba cuando escucho un grito espeluznante, separa de la silla y comienza a revisar la biblioteca cuando encuentra un libro con recortes de periódicos antiguos cuando encuentra un que le llama la atención entonces escucha unos pasos metálicos que se acercan a él cuándo el lentamente voltea

-vamos a jugar a los caballeros- dice una voz y una armadura de la época medieval con un hacha se acerca a el

- que cliché debes intentar algo nuevo- dice Dick tratando de hacer una broma para ocultar su miedo entonces el caballero tira el hacha hacia el pero Dick lo esquiva

- pero igual me puede volar la cabeza- dijo y comienza a correr hacia la salida

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**15 de agosto 2013, 03:26 P.m.**_

Wally está dormido cuando un grito espeluznante lo despertó solo para ver que se encontraba en la cocina principal, entonces siente un agudo dolor de cabeza

-muy bien Wall-man todos tiene un explicación lógica, no existe tal cosas como los fantasmas- dijo Wally tratándose de convencer, entonces uno de los cajones se comienza a mover bruscamente

-que demonios- dice per el cajón se abre y salen volando múltiples cuchillos él se agalla y cuando se para da un suspiro de alivio cuando va a pararse los cuchillos comienzan a levitar

-debe ser tecnología avanzada- dice Wally y los cuchillos comienzan a acercarse a él y Wally corre hacia la puerta la abre y el sale de la cocina cerrando la puerta rápidamente cuando los cuchillos sobresalen de la puerta –tengo que encontrar a los demás- pensó el

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**15 de agosto 2013, 03:26 P.m.**_

Megan se encontraba echada en una cama de una muy descuidada habitación, cuando una de las ramas del árbol choco contra la ventana ella se despertó y salió de la cama cuando escucho una melodía del lago de los cisnes cuando ella busca el lugar del sonido se encuentra con una cajita musical Megan lo agarra pero cuando pasa unos segundo

-es hora de morir- se escucha de la caja y ella lo suelta bruscamente y la cajita se rompe pero cuando ella mira sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y ella grita y sale corriendo de la habitación

* * *

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**15 de agosto 2013, 03:30 P.m.**_

Conner se encontraba en una habitación llena de juguetes rotos cuando se despertó

-que te quitare primero un ojo o un brazo mis juguetes decidirán- dijo una voz y los juguetes comenzaron a moverse por si solos acercándose a Conner él se paró y comenzó a alejarse de los juguetes pateándolos y golpeándolos hasta salir de la habitación

* * *

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**15 de agosto 2013, 03:32 P.m.**_

Zatanna estaba en el sótano de la mansión, cuando abrí los ojos grito habían varios esqueletos cuando ella se paró para salir algo le agarro el tobillo ella voltio con miedo y vio la mano de la calavera

-suéltame- grito ella pero entonces todas la calaveras comenzaron a moverse hacia ella cuando ella recordó tener una botella de agua vendita en su bolsillo cuando abrió la botella y tiro el agua a las calaveras pudo ver humo que salía de sus huesos hasta que una la agarro de los brazos y le hiso tirar la botella ella grito hasta que la calavera dejo de agarrarla cuando volteo vio a Dick con un palo en la mano

-vámonos- dijo Dick sacando a Zatanna del sótano y cuando salen cierra la puerta

-quiero irme de aquí, tengo mucho miedo Dick- sollozo ella mientras que Dick la abrazaba

-te prometo que saldremos de aquí- dijo él y ella asintió- hay que buscar a los demás vamos-

* * *

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**15 de agosto 2013, 04:40 P.m.**_

Wally camina por un pasillo tratando de encontrar a los otros cuando de repente

_Tengo una muñeca  
vestida de azul,  
con sus zapatitos  
y su canesú. _

Wally comenzó a seguir a la voz de la persona que cantaba

_La lleve a la playa  
se me constipó,  
la lleve a la casa  
la niña lloro.  
_

Cuando llego a una habitación donde provenía la voz se asomó a ver de quien era_  
_

_Brinca la tablita  
yo ya la brinque  
bríncala de nuevo  
yo ya me cansé. _

Había una niña de 8 años de espalda peinando a Artemisa que llevaba puesto un vestido azul, Artemisa estaba dormida

Dos y dos son cuatro,  
cuatro y dos son seis,  
seis y dos son ocho  
y ocho, dieciséis.

-eres una muñeca muy bonita- dice la Niña cuando termino de cantar y cepillar el pelo de Artemisa, entonces Artemisa abrió los ojos y vio la niña se asustó, entonces la niña le toco la mejilla

-no te preocupes yo te voy a cuidar- dijo la niñita acariciando su mejilla, entonces Artemisa mira hacia la puerta donde esta Wally, cuando la niña voltea y mira a Wally quien se quedó petrificado

-nadie se va a llevar a mi nuevo juguete- grita la niña y su cara angelical cambia una diabólica y las cosas de la habitación comienzan a volar

-Wally – grita Artemisa viendo que los objetos se dirigían hacia él y ella corre hacia la puerta

-no tú no te vas- dice la voz y cierra la puerta

-déjame ir- dijo Artemisa tratando de abrir la puerta con desesperación

-te quieres ir, me dejaras sola, no me quiero quedar sola, quiero a mis juguetes- dice la niña

-no soy tu juguete soy una persona- grita Artemisa y la niña desaparece como polco cuando al fin abre la puerta ve a Wally tirado en el piso

-Wally vamos despierta- dice Artemisa

-tengo hambre-murmura Wally

-si estás bien- dice Artemisa soltándolo y dejándolo caer

-eso duele- se queja indignado Wally

-vamos a buscar a los demás- dice Artemisa comenzando a caminar

- no te hizo nada malo verdad- dice Wally levantándose

-no, pero por un momento sentí que ella estaba triste como si no se quisiera quedar sola- dijo Artemisa y deja de caminar

-es porque ella murió sola- dijo Wally caminando asía Artemisa

-eso debe ser horrible- dice Artemisa entonces siente unos brazos alrededor de su cintura

-gracias a Dios que estas bien- dice Wally besando se cabeza

-tenemos que buscar a los demás- dice Artemisa algo sorprendida de las acciones del pelirrojo

* * *

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**15 de agosto 2013, 00:42 P.m.**_

Megan corría sin rumbo por un pasadizo, sentía un fuerte dolor en las palmas de las manos que aun sangraban sin cesar cuando se chocó con algo

-Megan- dijo Conner y la levanto cuando vio sus manos rompió un pedazo de tela de su ropa y los envolvió en ambas manos

-vamos a morir- murmuro Megan muy asustada

-todo va a estar bien, saldremos con vida- dijo Conner mientras se sobaba la cabeza

* * *

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**15 de agosto 2013, 05:13 P.m.**_

Kaldur y Raquel se encontraban durmiendo en una sala cuando ambos se despiertan tratan de moverse pero no pueden

-vamos a jugar a los títeres- dijo una voz, entonces Raquel mira a una niña sentada en la escalera con dos títeres iguales a ella y Kaldur y cuando la niña comienza a mover a los títeres ellos también se mueven

-esto no es real- dice Raquel- esto no es real- grita ella

-o eso crees- dice la niña y comienza a golpear al títere de Raquel y ella comienza a gemir de dolor, cuando iba a mover a Kaldur todos los hicos corren hacia ellos

-detente- grita Megan, mientras ayudaba a Raquel y Kaldur miraba si se había hecho daño

-todos mis juguetes juntos, vamos a divertirnos mucho- dice la niña

-ninguno de nosotros somos tu juguetes- dice Artemisa

- si lo son- grita la niña y todos los objetos comienzan a moverse erráticamente

-ya basta- grita Conner

-no quiero-dice la niña haciendo que los objetos comiencen a moverse hacia su dirección

-porque haces esto- dice Megan

-porque quiero que sufran todos como lo hice yo- dice Niña

-así que se trata de eso una venganza absurda contra nosotros que no te hicimos nada- dice Dick mirando a la niña quien hace que todas las cosas paren

-tú no sabes nada, mis padres me abandonaron y morí en una habitación encerrada por uno de los sirviente grite desesperada y nadie vino a salvarme- dice la niña

-no es verdad- dice Zatanna

-tus padres si vinieron por ti tu padre perdió un brazo por intentar salvarte- dice Dick

- y tu como lo sabes- dice la niña y dic saca un pedazo de periódico y se lo enseña

-mira- dice Dick y la niña toma el periódico- ese día tus padres intentaron salvarte pero ya era demasiado tarde tú ya no pertenecías a este mundo ellos se fueron a Inglaterra para tratar de olvidar el dolor y la pena de no poder salvar a su pequeña hija- dice él y la niña mira las fotos de sus padres

-pero a mí me encerraron a propósito eso no es justo- dice la niña

-tampoco es justo que nos castigues por lo que te paso a ti- dice Wally

-Samanta tus padres si te quisieron no culpes a nadie por lo que te paso- dice Kaldur

-yo yo- trato de decir la niña quien callo de rodillas derramando lagrimas- quiero a mi mami y a mi papi quiero decirles que los quiero, me he pasado tanto tiempo culpándolos de mi muerte que he olvidado de esa calidez de los abrazos de mis padres quiero verlos, quiero verlos- dice la niña llorando cuando dos manos aparecieron en sus hombros todos vieron a las dos figuras dueñas de las manos

-esos son- dijo Kaldur

-si- dijo Dick

-Papi, Mami- dijo la niña abrazando a sus padres

-o mi bebe- dijo su madre- te e extrañado tanto-

-es hora de irnos cariño-dice su padre mientras miraba a su hija- pero antes- dijo mirando a los chicos la niña se acercó a ellos

-lo siento mucho nunca fue mi intención hacer daño a nadie- dice Samanta

-no te preocupes aunque nos distes un buen susto y casis nos matas-dice Wally hasta que artemisa le da un golpe en la costilla

-todos estamos bien-dice Artemisa dándole una sonrisa

-no todos- dice Samanta mirando a Megan y Raquel

-como lo siento- dice y sopla en las palmas de Megan y estas están como si nada les hubiera pasado y lo mismo hace con los moretones de Raquel los cuales desaparecen

-gracias- dice Megan y Raquel

-humm...me preguntaba si puedes ya sabes- dice Artemisa señalando al vestido que llevaba puesto

-por supuesto- dice la niña y ase un movimiento con las manos y el vestido se transforma en su ropa habitual

-gracias-dice Artemisa y la niña sonríe

-vamos es hora de irnos- dice el padre de la niña y el y su esposa extienden sus manos y Samanta agarra sus manos

-muchas gracias por todo- dice Samanta y camina con sus padres por las escaleras y desaparecen, cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecen por las ventanas los chicos se miran entre si

-bueno es hora de irnos- dice Raquel y todos caminan hacia la puerta pero entonces escuchan gemidos y miran a un grupo de personas tiradas en el suelo

-esos son- dice Kaldur

-si los desaparecidos-dice Dick

-alguien tiene que llamar a la policía- dice Artemisa

-yo lo hago- dice Conner

* * *

_**Puerto Feliz**_

_**Mansión Collen **_

_**15 de agosto 2013, 06:00 P.m**_

La policía estaba a fuera de la mansión Collen identificando a los desaparecidos, mientras los chicos caminanban a sus casa

-fue una muy buena aventura- dice Wally poniendo sus manos en su cabeza

-qué tal si lo hacemos de nuevo-dice Dick

-no- gritan todos

-hey yo solo decía- dijo Dick

-ya no puedo esperar a contarles a los otros- dice Zatanna

-lo mejor de todo lo tenemos grabado-dice Raquel mirando la grabación pero se detuvo

-que pasa- dice Kaldur mirando a Raquel

-toda la grabación esta como si hubiese sido borrada-dice Raquel

-quizás esa es un señal que dice que eso debe permanecer en secreto- dice Megan

-sí…..es verdad Wally lleva mi mochila hasta mi casa- dice Artemisa entregándole su mochila a Wally

-pero porque tengo que levarla- dice Wally

-gane la apuesta si existen los fantasmas señor sabelotodo- dice Artemisa

-no esos no eran fantasmas eran cuerpos plasma que…..-dice Wally

- no inventes excusas, es verdad que di existen los fantasmas- dice Artemisa

-y aquí van de nuevo- dice Zatanna

-y yo pensé que se llevarían mejor después de esto- dijo Megan

-no se puede esperar mucho de ellos- dice Conner mirando a Wally y Artemisa seguir peleando

-chicos paren de pelear- dice Kaldur

-jamás se detendrán Kaldur- dice Raquel

-_pero es verdad lo que sucedió aunque no tenga evidencia para probarlo, si existen los fantasmas, al parecer el odio y rencor de Samanta había causado que ella no pudiera partir al otro mundo y se quedó vagando en este mundo, torturando a las personas a su paso. Aunque me sigo preguntando si siempre se dice que hay que tenerle miedo a los vivos y no a los muertes, si no hubiéramos podido razonar con ella estaríamos muertos, lo que me intriga es de donde saco esos poderes y seguro hay muchos lugares como la mansión Collen donde habitan almas que no pudieron entrar en el cielo, me pregunto si podrán alguna encontrar el descanso eterno-_piensa Dick

-Dick vamos- dice Zatanna llamando la atención de Dick

-si ya voy- dice Dick dándole una mirada a la mansión cuando de pronto el gato negro que vieron en la mansión, se encontraba caminando en el muro cuando este miro a Dick dio un Mullido y desapareció como un fantasma.

¿EL FIN?


End file.
